A Special Valentines Day
by idkwhatidoinlife
Summary: Special.A. Minami Maki Valentine's Day is coming up...Kei is struggling to tell Hikari something, and Hikari, being Hikari, is still trying to beat Kei. plz review...1st fanfic...might not be that great...trial story


_Disclaimer:I do not own Special A, Minami Maki does._

**Ello!!!….This is like my first fanfic…so go easy on me…constructive criticism welcome…and plz no flames…thy make me feel sadd :'(…**

♥♥♥

"Kei, I dare you to ask Hikari out on Valentines Day…its only 2 days away."

"No way!!! What the hell makes you think I like her?"

"The way you look at her all the time."

"Hn."

♥♥♥

** Kei's POV **

'Ugh…is Ryuu right? No, he can't be...' inserts thought –hikari- 'No!!! Stop thinking about her Takashima, stop!!! Aghh…he is right… This is bad!!!'

♥♥♥

Next Day 

** Hikari's POV **

-alarm clock rings-

'Aghh, it's time for school already??? Ughh…I hate waking up early' 

Main POV 

Hikari got up and pulled on her black Paramore hoodie, some gray jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. She went downstairs and got something to eat.

"Hey Hikari! How's your morning?" asked her dad, sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"It's fine I guess…except for the waking up part" replied Hikari.

Her dad said, "If you don't want to wake up early, then you don't have to…you can sleep for another hour if you'd like."

"I hate waking up early, but I have to Dad, this way maybe I will get to school before Kei and beat him!!!" said Hikari.

Her dad stated, "Ok, have a great day!"

She walks out of her house and onto the street on her way to school.

** Hikari POV **

'Ooooh!!! So many pretty stalls!!! Maybe I should stop and buy something…wait! No, Hikari, CONCENTRATE!!! Get to school before Takashima does!!!'

–runs at superspeed-

-gets to school-

"Look everyone!!! It's Hanazono-san from SA!!!"

"How many times have I told you that you don't have to add a san to my name? Call me by my first name, not my last name. It gives me the creeps."

"Yes, Hanazono-san"

"Look!!! It's Takashima-sama!!! OMG!!!"

Inserts –fangirl squeals-

'Ughh Its Takashima…' 

"TAKASHIMA I WILL BEAT YOU ONE DAY!!!"

He smirked "Sure, go ahead, I don't really care. Give it your best shot…Number Two"

"AGH!!! DON'T CALL ME THAT!!! I WILL BEAT YOU ONE DAY!!!"

'AGHHHH! He acts like he's so cool and crap. ONE DAY I SHALL BEAT HIM!' 

♥♥♥

**umm…this is just a trial and if I get two reviews….just two, then I'll continue it…if not…I'll just let it sit here…and yea…**

♥♥♥

EXTRA… 

**-Immature yet mysterious Writer's Corner!!!-**

a/n: I didn't do spell check or proofread or edit any of this part in the extra, so ….just deal with it…

meh: sooo kei, do you wanna have a kiss with hikari? Hmm? Do you???

Kei: HELL YEAH!!!…wait I mean NO!!! why would I wanna kiss number two?!?!

-hikari walks in only hear the second part-

hikari: -yells- DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!

Kei:ooops….did you hear what I said?

Meh: -grins sadistically-

Hikari: huh? What? Oh yea…I HEARD YOU CALLING ME NUMBER TWO!!!

Kei:….-whew- ok, nevrmind

Hikari: DON'T NEVERMIND ME!!!

Meh:…uh…he just did…

Hikari: wahh!!! I thought you were on my side:'(

Meh: I am, I am….-grins again-

Meh: sooo…you wanna know a secret of kei's? it's his only weakness…

Hikari: OOOH!! TELL MEH

Kei: SHUT UP!!!

Hikari: TELL ME!!!

Meh: -whispers something in Hikari's ear-

Hikari: -confused-

Meh –whispers more-

Hikari: -face becomes less confused, but still a little uncertain

Meh: Just do it…

Hikari: ok…but I still don't get it…

-hikari kisses kei on the cheek-

meh: -takes pictures…lots of thm-

meh: laughs

hikari: HAHA!!! IT WORKED!!!

Kei: -blushes- -stutters- w-w-what w-was th-th-that fo-

Meh: -whispers somethingin kei's ear- -runs away laughing maniacally-

Kei: -grasps situation and glares at the mysterious writer- -thn looks at hikari and stutters again- s-s-soo hikari…w-w-what was that for?

Hikari: -she- said tht it would shock you…and it did  you should have seen the look on your face!!! It was sooooooooooo funnay!!! I should buy one of those pictures….

-runs off to buy a picture frm da mysterious writer-

_end of extra prt 1…_


End file.
